Your Love Is A Song
by balletchick98
Summary: Finn and Rachel's relationship comes to an end, but shortly begins where it left off.
1. Gone

Monday, 8:00 p.m.- the bleachers.

"Finn, you need to do your homework before we go out tomorrow. I don't want my boyfriend failing," Rachel reminded him as they sat in the bleachers after the football game. Finn knew she cared, but she reminded him every ten minutes on the way home. He couldn't help but to get irriitated.

"Rach, come on! You keep telling me what to do. And you've been real moody lately!" Finn practically screamed at her.

She was confused. He told her that part of the reason he liked her was because she made sure he never forgot anything. "Well I'm sorry, but I can't control pms. I get ten times worse, and you said you understood that!" Rachel explained.

"Just go before you tell me what to do again," he said, pointing to the stairs. She ran away crying as he watch hopelessly. Finn felt awful. He couldn't believe that he would ever yell at her like that. It was almost like he was the one with the pms.

Out of nowhere, Finn heard someone playing a song that sounded really familiar. Who was it? Finn followed the sound to find Puck strumming his guitar singing Gone by TobyMac.

"_She said she's had enough._

_Well it sounds to me that you're straight out of luck._

_And she said she's all through._

_And life's not blowin' her kisses thanks to you._

_I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin',_

_I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in._

_They say you never know what you got til it's gone."_

"It looks like you saw what happened." Puck nodded. "What should I do?" asked Finn. He didn't know why he said what he did so how was he supposed to know how to win her back? She wasn't really easy, so he knew it would be difficult.

"Did you find a song for glee?" Puck asked, " cuz if you didnt the assignment is what we're going through. You could sing her a song to tell her how you feel." Puck was right, but he didn't know if any song with that message existed.

"I think I have the song," Puck said pulling out his iPod. He gave Finn and earbud and started listening to the potential song. Finn thought it sounded perfect. He could sit at first but walk over to her after a little bit and sing straight to her, looking in Rachel's beautiful eyes.

"Do you think you could play acoustic guitar for it? I would have more confidence if you were up there with me." Finn asked, questioning his confidence slightly. Puck agreed. They drove to Finn's house to practice for the next couple days. It had to be done before school Wednesday. Puck even volunteered to let Finn take his first spot so he could get it out. If they were going to get her back they were going to need to practice in the mirror a lot.

Rachel cried herself to sleep that night. Finn didn't ever call back so she thought it was over. It ended so fast that she wasn't quite sure. It was hard for her to even think about being without him. She found the perfect song to sing to him on Monday. She figured it would explain that she knew it was over so he shouldn't try to get her back. But she also had a plan B- she would sing a song saying she loved him. She practiced both enought to make her feel better. This was going to help her out like it did every other time she was in huge trouble.

Wednesday, 3:30- glee club.

Rachel ignored Finn all day. He decided that was good because she would be completely surprised when he sung to her. She thought he had a date with Quinn already, but Quinn made up the excuse to help Finn out. This was going to get crazy!

"I assume everyone has their numbers ready?" Mr. Shuster asked. Everyone nodded. Rachel got up and sat on her stool to sing The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez. She got a standing ovation. Kurt and Brittany were both crying. Finn looked like he understood, but more excited to sing his song to her. She took her seat in the front row, a couple chairs away from the person she was singing to.


	2. Don't Wake Me

**I don't own glee, i only wish! I don't own Don't Wake Me by Skillet. Even ask John Cooper, he owns it by himself! I don't even own the song Your Love Is A Song by Switchfoot! So chill out people, because I don't steal. God told me not to steal, so I listened. Enjoy this chapter. I think it is the most adorable! It looks like the rest of the story will be mushy, I'm afraid.**

Here it goes, Finn thought. He was really nervous. He and Puck talked to Mr. Shuster during spanish class about him taking puck's place. He understood perfectly. "First, I would like to say that this song is for a certain person- you will know who you are because it will be pretty obvious." Finn announced. He cued Puck and took a deep breath. This is it, he thought. My perfect chance to get Rachel back.

_I went to bed I was thinking about You_

_ I ain't the same since I'm living without You_

_ All the memories are getting colder_

_ All the things that I wanna do over._

_ I went to bed I was thinking about You_

_ I wanna talk and laugh like we used to_

_ When I see You in my dreams at night_

_ It's so real but it's in my mind, _he sung sitting with his eyes on Rachel. Everyone seemed to notice.

_And now I guess this is as good as it gets, _he belted out walking to Rachel's chair and circling it. He got down on his knees in front of her and grabbed her hand.

_ Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream_

_ Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough_

_ When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up. _She looked shocked and amazed at the same time. He wouldnt look at her at first, but grabbed her face and moved it toward him. He pulled her up to her feet and began to walk her backwards in step with the music, fingers interlocked.

_I went to bed I was thinking about You_

_ And how it felt when I finally found You_

_ It's like a movie playing over in my head_

_ Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends_

_ All the words that I said that I wouldn't say_

_ All the promises I made that I wouldn't break_

_ It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause_

_ I can't get you back, can't get a second chance. _He pulled her to him when he stood against the piano. He looked straight into her eyes, just as hers were looking straight into his eyes.

_And now I guess this is as good as it gets, _he sung to her as he pulled her with his hands on her hips away from the piano. Her arms automatically went around his neck, like she knew what to do. They started dancing until the end of the song, stopping on Puck's last strum. Her look made him think that he got her already.

"Look, Rach. I know that I can't expect you to take me back just because I sung to you. I just really hope you think about it. I really have no hope of going to college unless I have you. I want to be smart enough to follow you to college. I wouldn't want to go anywhere away from you because, well, I'm in love with you. I want to be with you until I'm old. I can't live without you. Just think about it okay?" Finn plead.

Rachel couldn't help it. "Yes." she answered. Finn looked confused. "Yes, I'll take you back. I was starting to worry when Quinn told me you asked her out." Finn looked suspicious.

"well," he sighed," she told you that so you would be completely surprised that I sung to you. She was just trying to help because she wants you to be happy." Finn confessed. Quinn got up to hug Rachel. Rachel thanked her and Quinn sat back down.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I love you."

Finn smiled at her bigger than he ever had, even bigger than after he told her he loved her at regionals. "I love you, too." They kissed, and everyone booed.

They sat back down and continued glee. He drove her home. On the way to drop her off, he told her to meet him in the auditorium friday night at eight. He said there would be a surprise. Rachel HATES surprises. I guess she will have to live...

Friday, 8.00 p.m.- auditorium.

Finn heard Rachel open the door. "Have a seat!" he told her. She took a seat and the front row and he turned his music on. He sung to her Your Love Is A Song by Switchfoot. She cried and ran onto the stage. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Comparing you to Jesse makes him look like trash!" she told him.

He was excited. He took her hand and pulled her to a table with a rose in the center. He made Kurt make dessert for him because he was scared he would burn it if he did it himself. "I am glad that I joined glee club. It opened up so many doors: scholarships, better friends, a teacher I can talk to when things get tough, and a girlfriend who cares about me so much. I am blessed." He said leaning towards Rachel. "And may I add that my lovely girlfriend looks gorgeous in her yellow dress." She giggles whenever he compliments her. He leaned in closer and kissed her. I am so lucky, he thought.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Finn." She whispered in his ear after she pulled out from the kiss. They both were blushing. It got late, and he offered to drive her home. Before she got out of the car, he whispered "I love you." She whispered "I love you too." He started singing the song he sung her earlier.

_Oh, your love is a symphony. All around me, running through me._

She continued, "_Ooh, your love is a melody. Underneath me, running to me. _

They finished together, " _Oh your love is a song." _They kissed each other goodnight and Rachel went inside her house.

On his way home all he could think about was Rachel. "I finally found the perfect girl who treats me right and loves me the way I am. I couldn't ask for more!" He said to himself. Her love was truly a song in his head playing over and over again.


End file.
